


A Game Of Chess

by hvxside



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, It’s gay folks, Karadanvers, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, SuperCorp, a game of chess, im a bad writer, lenaluthor - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvxside/pseuds/hvxside
Summary: Lena invited Kara to a new restaurant in the city but when Kara shows up Lena is nowhere to be seen.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Wearing an oversized cat hoodie and some old workout leggings, Kara Danvers sat alone in her apartment eating leftover potstickers from the last Family Game Night. She was scrolling on her phone and decided to text Lena, they were best friends and Kara was Lena's first friend from National City after she moved. The blonde walked into her office for the first time with Clark and Lena just blew her away, her hair, her stance, her attitude it was all just- overwhelming. Anyway, she clicked on messages and before she was even able to start typing she received a phone call from Lena.

"Hey Kara!" Lena smiled as Kara put the phone to her ear.

"Lena! I was just about to text you," Kara laughed.

"Have any plans tonight, Miss Danvers?" You could practically hear the smirk on her face.

"Nope, none whatsoever,"

"There's a new restaurant opening downtown tonight, care to join?"

"That sounds so great! What time should I be ready for?"

"About half past seven but get there by eight?"

"Sounds good!"

"Ill send you a car over to your apartment,"

"No, Lena it's fine, you don't have t-" Lena hung up before she could say no. Kara laughed. Sneaky. She got out of her covers and up off of her sofa and went into her bedroom to get ready for the night. 

At half-seven, Kara left her apartment building in a light pink halter dress with lace that went down to just above her knees and matching strap heels, she was also carrying a white purse, and walked towards a fancy black BMW with the L-Corp Logo on it in grey that was waiting for her. The driver stuck their head out of the window, she was wearing sunglasses and a suit, she looked mysterious. "You're Kara Danvers I presume?" 

"That's me," she answered as she got into the car and took out her phone to text and tell Lena that she was on her way.

"Mint?" the woman asked before she started driving.

"No thanks, I'm good," she replied. Kara was really excited to go to this new restaurant. To see Lena. They hadn't hung out in what felt like ages to Kara but was really only three days. Kara checked her messages and saw that Lena hadn't seen her text or responded to it in 10 mins. She was probably busy doing something important. She is the CEO of her own company. Kara shrugged it off and put her phone back into her purse. She looked out the window of the car and saw that they were stuck in traffic. They had been for a while. While looking out the window, she noticed the corner of a piece of paper stuck in-between two car seats. She shifted over and carefully pulled it out to see that's it was a photo. Of her and Lena. There was a date in the corner and a heart next to it. Looking at the photo made Kara's cheeks flush an extremely red colour.

"Everything alright back there?" asked the driver looking through their rear-view mirror at Kara noticing the kryptonians red face.

"Everything's great, I do have a question though. Does Lena use this car often?" Kara asked.

"Yes, she actually uses this one the most,"

"We're here, sorry for the delay,"

"No problem, traffics horrible today," Good thing Kara texted Lena earlier tell her she'd be later than anticipated. Kara got up and the driver opened the door for her, "Thank you," She looked around at the restaurant and it's exterior. It was a two story building with most of the windows covered in floor to ceiling windows and inside was vibrant and full. The restaurant looks extremely fancy and Kara was excited. She took out her phone again and texted Lena.

"I'm here :D," Lena still hadn't answered ore even seen her last two messages. Weird. Kara walked into the restaurant and to the desk. "Um hello, reservation for Luthor?"

"Miss Danvers, correct?"

"Yup," she smiled awkwardly.

"This way ma'am," he gestures to follow him and he walks out to a table in the corner with a reserved sign but no Lena. It was already quarter-past eight and usually Lena was pretty punctual. Kara can't remember one time that Lena was late. Hm. Kara was on edge now but she was probably overreacting right. Right? Kara went to call Lena, just to be sure. She pressed call and put the phone to her ear. Voicemail?

"You have reached Miss Luthor. She is currently busy, leave a message after the beep," Lena's assistant, Jess, spoke.

Beep.

"Hey Lena, I'm at the restaurant and I was wonder when you'd be able to get here? Okay bye," Kara lowered the phone and thought for a minute then decided to call Alex.

"Hey Alex, what's u-,"

"Hey it's Alex, leave a message,"

Beep.

Kara hung up. She was really confused now. Maybe she was overreacting but in her line of work something bad could happen to them at any moment. Maybe Lena's phone had died and Alex turned hers off and is with Maggie? Kara decided to call Maggie to see if she's with Alex. It rang, not straight to voicemail, that's good. Maggie picked up.

"Hey little Danvers, what's up?" 

"Are you with Alex right now? Kara said, it was clear that she was scared.

"No? I haven't seen her all day, her phone was off so I assumed she was on a mission," she replied in a confused at the concern in Kara'a voice, "Why?"

"Lena and Alex's phones are both off and I have plans with Lena and she's-" Kara checks the time, "30 minutes late with no text, also Alex always texts me at half seven everyday but today she hasn't"

"I'll call John to see if Alex is on a mission, I hope he'll tell me,"

"Thanks Maggie," She hung up. She texted Winn and James to see if he knew where Alex or Lena was but again, no answer. A couple minutes later, Maggie called Kara back. "So?"

"Bad news. J'onns phone is off too," she answered in a worried tone.

"Meet me at the DEO in ten minutes?"

"Make it five,"


	2. Schrödinger's cat, Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara team up?

"Maggie!," Kara shouts over from her cab to the smaller woman who was waiting at the front of the DEO, she seemed nervous and scared.

"You made it, finally," Detective Sawyer chuckled, trying to pretend she wasn't terrified for her girlfriends safety to be strong for Kara. She saw her as almost a little sister.

"Had to take a cab here, can't fly around in these clothes," she apologises while gesturing to her fancy clothes and glasses, "Anyways, let's find them before I explode,'' she laughed a bit, only half joking.  
They headed in anxiously.

The DEO was relevantly empty which didn't settle anyone's nerves but suddenly, an agent walked out quietly humming to herself and focusing on a tablet in her hand, not noticing either of them walking in.

"Agent Moreno, have you seen Agent Danvers today? She's not answering her phone," The Agent looked up suddenly realising that they had been there the whole time and scared at the sudden urgency in her voice,

"Oh Miss Sawyer, Miss Danvers. Uh, Danvers left ages ago after her shift ended about 4 hours ago," the Agent replied.

Both of their stomachs dropped and their faces went pale

Kara attempted to sound calm,"And J'onn?"

"Same thing, he headed home earlier too,"

Kara and Maggie looked at each other almost in sync. Kara gulped. What would I do if something happened to them. She didn't want to think about that. Everyone she loved taken in one day.

"Wanna check if she's in her apartment before we completely overreact?" Maggie asked slightly reassuring Kara that maybe their actually 100% safe. Kara nodded.

"I'll drive us there,"

Once they had arrived at Alex's apartment after what seemed like the most stressful and longest car ride of their lives, Kara hesitated before unlocking Alex's door. She was scared. This could be horrible. This situation is very similar to Schrödinger's cat, Lena taught her about that experiment, she doesn't know if Alex or Lena or J'onn were safe or not and she won't find out until she opens the door and in that moment they are both fine and not. She opens it hesitantly.

"Alex!" she shouted as she stepped in and took a quick scan of the area then used her super speed to search the entire apartment. When she found something. She appeared in front of Maggie with a look of stood utter panic and muttered,"S-She's not here and I found this note,"

Kara presents a small piece of paper, with cut out letters from magazines, from her jacket pocket and hands it to Maggie who examines it.

"Queen to B6?" Exclaimed Maggie as she read the not out loud, "What the hell does that mean?"

"That means it wasn't a coincidence and we need to find them," she paused, "right now,"

"Let's get going then," They walked quickly down to the elevator.

Once they're in the elevator its silent until Kara finally speaks, "So do you think, that they're um." Kara took a breath to attempt to calm herself and ask the question that had been pounding through her head ever since everything went south, "alive?"

There was a silence between the two of them. A silence that told Kara that Maggie didn't know the answer but she wasn't optimistic, she wouldn't tell Kara that though. She doesn't want to frighten the girl even more. Kara understands how Maggie feels, losing the person you love most in the world but Kara was losing two of them. Where would I be if it wasn't for Lena and Alex. Definitely not in CatCo or in the Danver's family she'd would have been kicked out if it wasn't for Alex because of how Alex defended her after she did something wrong. The elevator dinged and they got out of the elevator.

"This note has to mean something, right? So, let's go to J'onn or Lena's apartments to see if they're anymore notes," Maggie patted Kara on the back sympathetically, they were both hurting. We will find them, we have to find them. They can't be... dead, right. Right? "Let's check the surveillance tapes outside the apartment building and maybe find who kidnapped them," quickly changing the subject.

Kara nodded and stood up straighter and walked faster. She was determined to find them. Whatever it takes.

They were looking through the several surveillance tapes of the outside of Alex's apartment. They looked through hours of footage from the time Alex got home from work to when they got to her apartment. They hadn't found anything other than when she got home and a shady white van.

"Wait! Stop it right there!" Kara shouted as she stands up and points towards the screen, and pointed at four people one of which was Alex. Maggie paused it quickly and leaned closer to see. "There's Alex!"

"She's being threatened by three men with guns," Maggie was growing less optimistic and had a sense of deep worry in her voice. Maybe they we're too late. She looked down to her feet. 

"We'll find them, okay?" Kara reassured her, "At least we know she's alive," That didn't help. She looked over at Maggie and smiled.

"Thanks Little Danvers," she replied. Her eyes filled with tears,"Im just scared," Suddenly, Kara hugged her very tight. Kara teared up too. They hugged tight for long. It's what they both needed. Badly.

*Ring*

They both jumped at the sudden sound and Maggie grabbed for her phone. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Maggie answered hopefully.

"Maggie!" Alex whisper-shouting.

"Alex, is that you? Whats happening? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Yes, it's me babe, I was taken and Lena, Winn, J'onn and James are here too. I only have a few more minutes. Is Kara with you?" answered Alex still whispering.

"Yes, she is," Maggie hands Kara the phone.

"Alex, where are you?" she shouted

"Shhh, I don't know where but we're all okay at the moment except for light bruising from y'know, getting kidnapped,"

"No time for joking, what do they want from you?"

"No time to explain, We were kidnapped by-" she got cut off.


End file.
